1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, to interfacing security systems so that they communicate with one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors and glass break detectors. The user arms and disarms the system typically by entering a password on a keypad. In addition to sounding a local alarm, the security system may include a telephone dialer for informing a remote monitoring station of an alarm condition.
However, there is a need for a convenient way to provide the user with information regarding a security system, and to enable the user to control the security system, when the user is not present at the location that is secured by the system.